relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected Aika
Infected Aika (インフェクテッド・アイカ Infekuteddo Aika) is the Drama Club member and former Martial Arts Club member Aika that was infected with the Doki Doki Virus. She serves as one of Kai's elite warriors who is Deviranger ViralRed of the KaiserFever Deviranger team with the motto "Burning Hatred!" (燃える憎しみ！ ) Uirusu no Tsuyosa!). She controls the viral power of fire and she can turn into flames. Personality When Aika was first infected with the Doki Doki Virus in The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, it was mentioned that Infected Aika was "wild" with little-to-no sentience. However, she did trick Ryoku when Ryoku was put into shock discovering that Aika was "alive". By Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Aika has more sentience than before, retaining the cocky, tomboyish hotheaded personality she had before infection. However, she still takes orders under Kai until Aika is cured of the virus. History ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG'' :SPOILER WARNING: This story will contain some spoilers that will currently be exclusive on this wiki until it is written in fiction. Aika was the first member of the Drama Club to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus without anyone else knowing while Aika was "dead". After the Drama Club's final battle with Cyberlord Duran was canceled, Aika reveals herself to the digital warriors. While Duran was confused as he didn't bring her back, the other Drama Club members were shocked, especially Ryoku. Slowly walking towards Ryoku, calling out his name, as Ryoku approached her too, Infected Aika jumped on Ryoku, infecting him with the Doki Doki Virus. Cyberlord Duran and everyone else captured and imprisoned Infected Aika and Infected Ryoku in the forcefield cells within the prison chambers of Duran's D-Castle. Eventually, Cyberlord Duran and the Digirangers capture Infected Aika and Infected Ryoku and put them in forcefield cells in the prison chambers of Duran's D-Castle while Duran and Kosei try to find a cure to the Doki Doki Virus. Meanwhile, the remaining Digirangers, led by Bakudan, stand on guard for any more waves of infected enemies. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus'' When the Literature Club's Dokiranger team got caught in a dead end in the boiler room, the KaiserFever Deviranger team, led by Infected Ryoku, traps them, defeats them, and captures them. Infected Ryoku takes away the CyberColor DigiChangers, Model: Heart from the Literature Club members. The Devirangers escorted the Literature Club members to the Ritual Chambers where the Literature Club members will be converted into Belief Club members and be tortured to fuel the Doki Doki Virus until Kai decides to make the Literature Club his warriors. However, Sayori was "mysteriously" infected with the Doki Doki Virus. When Kai found out, he sent the Devirangers and Infected Cyber Security Rangers to search and contain Infected Sayori. After Infected Ryoku was defeated by Kosei and was cured of the virus, Infected Aika attacks Kosei and Martial Arts Club President Ryo, then tries to re-infect the unconscious Ryoku with the Doki Doki Virus until she was stopped by Duran and Ryo. Ryujutsu Master Ryo launches a Kiryuha at Infected Aika to knock her away from Ryoku, then he and Kosei engage battle with Infected Aika. Infected Aika was defeated and Kosei cured her. Battle information To be added... Trivia * Aika's name when written as translates to "love fire". Category:Belief Club members Category:Digirangers Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses